


Morning after glow

by ladymooneclipse



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymooneclipse/pseuds/ladymooneclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing as how all we got after the epic sex scene was a quick  eye sexing scene where neither talked and that was it . I decided instead of complaining which was my first reaction , I should write my own idea of how that scene should have played out , if the writers won't give us what we want then no matter we can give ourselves the next best thing !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning after glow

**Author's Note:**

> the characters aren't my property but that of the CW but what I write about where i want them to go and what i want them to say is absolutely all mine!

She woke up slowly , stretching like a wolf that had her fill , opened her eyes and realized she was alone in bed . She looked around wondering where he was then remembered she was a hybrid with amped up hearing and localized him quickly enough he was in the kitchen chopping something from what she could tell

once she knew where Elijah was ,she concentrated on the little baby heart rate that was fluttering regularly in the attending room the other love of her life still asleep! Wait what uh I didnt say that , she caught her head in her hands ,swipped her hair back and looked at the room in disarray and thought oh who am i kidding ? I'm happy and he's the reason !   
I'm with the two most important people in my life even if just for a moment in time....ok ok don't think about tomorrow hayley ,just enjoy the now .

 

She got out of bed , got cleaned up in the shower and went to see hope who was quietly playing with a a wolf toy and when she saw her mom she raised her hands to be picked up which hayley promptly did 

« My little princess , you're such a sweet little thing and i love you so much , you ready for a bottle ? Come lets go see what uncle Elijah whipped up in the kitchen ! »

 

As she came down the stairs her senses seem to sharpened as she got closer to him , she smelled him first before rounding the corner , the sight of him took her breath away as memories of sensations and feelings overwhelmed her , her need for him nearly knocking her off her axis but she had Hope in her hands as reminder to keep her feet on the ground .

He didn't look up but she knew he was aware of her presence by the way he seemed to become even more concentrated on the task at hand of whipping the eggs , she loved that he knew she'd be hungry like a wolf this morning pun intended but she wanted , no needed him to notice her so she approached him at the counter and stole a cherry tomato to attract attention to her mouth BINGO !

He obliged her and looked her up and down , she felt the heat flare up on her skin as a rush of blood went to her cheeks, their eyes held for a moment sharing secret words like only lovers could ,she lowered her eyes first unable to hide how much she craved his touch even more after last night 

 

« Morning Elijah » she said

« Good morning Hayley, did you sleep well ? » he asked her.

It was her turn to look him up and down , she felt something liquid running on her skin and thought oh shit already you've been in the same room for 30 seconds only then realized it was the tomato in her hand which she had squeeze a bit too hard trying to control her impulses .

 

She smirked and looked at him from the corner of her eye and said « I woke up purring like a big cat ...not an easy thing to get a wolf to do we're not as easily satisfied as our domestic feline counterpart »

Elijah face lit up with a smug smile of a man who's confident he was up to the task and enjoyed being the one to cause said purring , she could tell he wanted to kiss her which wasn't hard as the same need was painted across her face just as plainly .

 

His smile relaxed and he leaned in but at the last second bent his head to kiss Hope on her forefront. 

 

Hayley inhaled his scent which was potent with masculinity , she felt the kiss to her toes and he wasnt even touching her ! This was crazy ! How were they going to pull this off ? Staying away from each other especially now that they both knew how it felt to be as one , to revel in each others arms, she felt like he was all around her and she didn't care she wanted to step in even closer but Hope was between them .

Oh Hope , she took a step back and smiled at him sheepishly and said « I'll go set the breakfast table » and turned away .

 

Elijah hand whipped out and he held her arm turning her back to him , where their skin touched she felt the electricity buzzing through her, they looked again at each other in silence for a second then he let go flexing his hand and said   
« I already made a bottle for Hope its in the microwave and should be at the right temperature now for her to consume »

 

« Thank you for doing that, I thought for sure she'd be crying for a bottle by now but she's rather quiet for someone who slept all through the night and didn't get up once for a bottle »

« I'd do anything for my princesses, what can I say I got up in a surprisingly good mood and felt inspired, now go give that young lady sustenance so I can then sit you down for a healthy breakfast »

 

« Looks like we all got up in a good mood today ! Elijah ? … I love ...I'd love to have breakfast with you » she wanted to say more so much more but all she said was « We're good right ? »

 

Elijah smiled at her « Yes hayley we're good, its like I said I will always be there for you and Hope , you're family and you know how I feel about my family always and forever » 

His eyes were telling her he yearned for more , more feels, more openness, more promises kept if not for the circumstances they were in but for now they had today and she was intent on enjoying what little time they had together until Klaus and Rebekah returned from New Orleans , perhaps she mused when she put Hope down for her morning nap her and Elijah could iron out some points of discussion they hadn't covered extensively the previous night !


End file.
